Wario
Wario is a Major character from the Super Mario ''roleplay series. He was first introduced in the Star Bit Crisis Story Arc, Where he attempted to raid what would become Starship Mario in his recently stolen Oinker, before joining Mario's Team when confronted by Mario Recent History ''Super Mario × Sonic the Hedgehog Wario was caught in the Genesis Wave During a duel with Mario. Wario, along with Mario, found themselves in a dimension resembling Central City from Sonic's dimension. They were startled by a loud explosion sound, seemingly coming from nowhere, until Sonic the Hedgehog, whose physical appearance and mind has been altered by the Genesis Wave, and his sidekick, Miles "Tails" Prower, suddenly run out of a building onto the street. Due to his altered way of thinking, Sonic mistakes Mario for a disguised Dr. Eggman. When Sonic calls him "Egghead" (An insulting nickname he calls Dr. Eggman), Mario states he does not know the "Egghead" he is talking about, and says that Wario would be more likely to be the "Egghead". Sonic, however, is not convinced, even though Mario continues to try to convince him he is not Dr. Eggman. When Sonic attacks Mario using his trademark spin dash, Mario gives up on trying to convince Sonic and decides to fight him. Sonic quickly dodges an attempt from his opponent to jump on his head. Wario does not bother to acknowledge the ongoing fight and simply asks Sonic is there is a garlic store in the city, while Sonic says there isn't. Tails states that there is a grocery store in Central City, but Wario is not interested, because, in his words, grocery stores never have the top-quality garlic he is looking for. Mario pleads for Sonic to listen to him, because Wario is a thief who is trying to distract him and Tails, leading Wario to deny any allegations. Sonic simply dismisses Mario, and runs at full speed towards him. Mario kicks Sonic off the ground mid-attack and tells him to conclude that Wario used to be a thief. Sonic, still believing Mario is Eggman, says he is not tricking him, getting off the ground and punching him in the face. Mario retaliates and jumps on his head while Sonic states his frustration as to why it is more painful when Mario jumps on his head compared to others. Mario tells Sonic that the only reason he is attacking is because Sonic wanted to fight. Ignoring him, Sonic simply tells Mario to "shut it" and spin-dashes, but he dodges this attack. Sonic gives up on being easy, saying they will "do this the hard way" and charges towards Mario, prompting him to charge at Sonic. As they both charged headfirst, the impact causes both Mario and Sonic to have flashbacks of their previous realities. Sonic immediately remembers his appearance before the Genesis Wave as Mario questions the current situation while Sonic is trying to remember everything else. Sonic realizes Eggman used the Genesis Wave once again to alter his world, and this time, it impacted Mario's world as well. When Sonic mentions he was working with someone he referred to as "T-Rex", Mario immediately recognizes this as a nickname for his arch-enemy, Bowser. When Sonic finally manages to remember everything, he flashes back to the battle in King Acorn's bedroom where Cy Gentoo slashed him in the face and his eye, to when Super Sonic battled a powered Gentoo in the Mobotropolis Coliseum, and when Silver the Hedgehog subdued Mecha Sally in Castle Acorn's basement and the Genesis Wave engulfed his world. The effects the Genesis Wave had on Sonic are immediately negated, revealing his current appearance with scars on his face and eye and old, worn sneakers instead of his now-destroyed Power Sneakers. Mario comments on his scarred face, jokingly asking if he'd wrestled a Monty Mole. Sonic states he'll explain it later while Mario successfully convinces Wario to join forces with them, saying that he will never get any money again if Bowser and Eggman are successful. Tails states they need to use Chaos Control to escape the altered dimension, which Sonic does with Mario after quickly retrieving two Chaos Emeralds, returning them to Mario's unaltered world. The group arrive in the Mushroom Kingdom, confusing Sonic, who is not familiar to it while Wario is angered by the fact that they arrived here instead of his island. Mario tells Sonic he will introduce him to Princess Peach while the hedgehog wonders if she is a mobian, confusing the plumber. The group head for Peach's Castle as Wario complains about Toad Town and toads themselves. When the group arrive in the castle, they only find a retainer as the rest of the castle appears to be vacant. They suddenly hear a cry for help from Toad in the throne room as Wario attempts to sell a Fire Flower to Sonic. Tails pays for it and Sonic decides to figure out what it's for later. They arrive to find a relieved Toad, who tells them something happened to Peach. Peach Troopa suddenly appears, and states her intent to complete her mission - to destroy Mario and Sonic. The group engage in battle with Peach Troopa as Sonic realizes that her form was the result of roboticization. Mario easily finishes Peach Troopa with a jump, causing her systems to malfunction and automatically de-roboticize, transforming back into the princess. Peach gives a sincere apology while Mario is quick to forgive her, telling her that Bowser teamed up with Dr. Eggman to take over the world and that she was roboticized during their co-operation. Peach wishes them luck as they leave the castle while Mario tells Sonic about the Boutique Kingdom, which has technology that can remove scars. Sonic agrees to go there as they head for the region in the Mario Balloon. After getting his facial scars removed and his vision recovered in the kingdom, the group use a Genesis Portal to arrive on Angel Island in the Prime Zone, Sonic's home dimension. They rescue a young girl from an alternate zone who introduces herself as Mabe the Raccoon. Mabe does not initially believe it was Sonic rescued her, but Sonic explains that he isn't "her Sonic". They later encounter Knuckles Troopa, who attacks the group. After freeing Knuckles, who gives them a Chaos Emerald, the group head back to World Prime, this time they arrive in Diamond Island, which pleases Wario. They encounter Waluigi Troopa, who emerges from WarioWare H.Q., armed with a tennis racket, beginning yet another fight. When they free Waluigi, they return to Toad Town, where they encounter Luigi Troopa at Mario's House while Mario is retrieving his hammer. Luigi Troopa is still cowardly even in roboticized form, which leads to a brief chase. Mario eventually manages to free Luigi, who is dazed and confused. Mario suggests that Luigi stays behind as they go to Town Square to encounter Toad Troopa, who they free easily. Toad tells the group that Daisy is attacking the coastline, prompting them to head over to the area. They find Daisy Troopa, leading to a tough fight, which is suddenly put to a halt when Wario tosses a clove of garlic into Daisy Troopa's mouth, causing her to short circuit. This allows Mario and Sonic to free Daisy, who tells them that Yoshi and Donkey Kong were sent to destroy Soda Jungle by Bowser and Dr. Eggman. When they reached Soda Jungle, the two immediately came across DK Troopa and Yoshi Troopa. Mario and Sonic went to go fight Yoshi Troopa while Wario battle DK Troopa. After freeing Yoshi and Donkey Kong, Tails confirmed using his handheld that Mario's dimension was free of Roboticized Koopas, and they went to Sonic's dimension using a painting that suddenly emerged. Mario, Sonic and the others fell into Knothole Village where they went to Freedom HQ, which Mario refers to as a "dump". When Sonic shows Mario the interior of the HQ, it reminds him of the interior of a certain purple alien ship. The two find a roboticized Amy Rose inside, in the form of Rose Troopa. Wario starts a conversation about snacks, which distracts the two, especially Mario, giving Rose Troopa the opportunity to attack them. The group eventually recovers and fights back, freeing Amy Rose, who immediately hugs Sonic. Mario compares and contrasts Amy to Princess Peach as she leaves. Tails discovers that Mobotropolis is under attack once again, having just recently been attacked. The group heads for Mobotropolis, arriving in Castle Acorn, which Mario makes a comparison again, this time to Peach's Castle. The two suddenly fought Blaze, Silver, a possessed Jay, and Shade Troopa. After freeing Blaze, Silver and Shade, they went to the coliseum where they fought Kevin Troopa. Sonic, aided by Team Dark, continued his fight against Jay, who would not go down easily. Mario assumes his invincible form and intervenes, bringing Jay down until a bomb suddenly drops on the coliseum. Travis arrives with Mecha Sally and Big Troopa, who proceed to attack the two. Big Troopa's power outmatches even that of Cat Mario and Wario Man until Mabe sneaks in from behind and attacks Big Troopa, giving the rest of the team an opportunity to finish him, which frees Big the Cat. Big immediately leaves, looking for his best friend Froggy. Mecha Sally suddenly returns after a brief leave, stating that Bowser and Eggman want the group to witness the Super Genesis Wave take effect and that Mabe has the last Chaos Emerald. Although reluctant at first, the two realize this is an opportunity to defeat the villainous duo once and for all and disembark with Mecha Sally, who warps them to a pocket dimension with the wave of a hand. Eggman declares his intent to betray Bowser and take over every single universe, and grabs Mario and Wario in a fortified Eggmobile. The duo break free and fight back against Eggman, confused by Mario's appearance. Meanwhile, Sonic and Tails do battle with Bowser, dodging his many attacks, which enrages him. Eggman attempts to finish Mario and Wario for good by charging into them at high speeds, however, Mario intercepts the attack with his hammer, sending Eggman in the opposite direction. Tails tells Sonic that he needs to grab Bowser by the tail and throw him, but Sonic is adamant that he can't do that due to his immense weight until Big returns, using the said strategy and defeats Bowser. Mario and Wario return and asks Sonic if the fight is finally over, which Sonic confirms - until Bowser and Eggman suddenly return in Eggman's super-powered mech: The Egg Koopa. Bowser and Eggman celebrate too early, however, when Sonic tells them they accidentally left the Chaos Emeralds for them. Mario and Sonic declare that they will reclaim their worlds, using the emeralds to assume their super forms - Super Sonic and Superstar Mario, while Wario gets caught in the middle and becomes Super Wario Man. Sonic explains how Chaos Control can negate the effects of the Super Genesis Wave to Mario as they head to fight their arch enemies. Bowser states his determination to defeat Mario once and for all, but Eggman rushes him to attack. Jay suddenly returns to harass the trio as they fight the Egg Koopa. Mario and Sonic grab the Egg Koopa's arms, limiting their ability to attack while Bowser, unaware of the two's interference, states his frustration to the supposedly malfunctioning mech. This works until Jay forces Mario off and the Egg Koopa fires a lazer at Sonic, while Wario distracts Jay with a lazer gun. Because Sonic will not fight against Jay in fear of injuring him, Mario decides to take the matter in his own hands and grabs him, throwing him into the mech's chest. The Egg Koopa suddenly fires an ultrapowered lazer, which briefly holds Mario and Sonic back until they work against it, reflecting the attack back into the mech. Jay grabs the Chaos Emeralds, but Sonic intercepts while Mario tries to throw him into the wave - which would erase Jay from existence. Bowser questions Eggman's mental state while the super duo repel the Egg Koopa's attacks back into it. Wario finally manages to take the Chaos Emeralds from Jay and hands them to Sonic, who throws them into the void while explaining that the emeralds will be restored with everything else. When Mario and Sonic once again interfere with the mech, Bowser uses the lazer to blast them off before Eggman can finish explaining that the Egg Koopa's defense systems would be destroyed by the lazer - this occurs as a result. Jay heads to repair it while the Egg Koopa attempts to finish the duo with another ultrapowered lazer, but they reflect again, halting Jay's attempts to repair the mech while destroying the Egg Koopa's forcefield for good. Sonic damages the mech's power core when Eggman knocks Jay off, sending him into the Genesis Wave, seemingly wiping him from existence. The Genesis Wave begins to flash while Mario and Sonic damage the power core again. The Egg Koopa is greatly damaged by a lazer that emerges from the developing Genesis Wave - destroying the jet pack system in the process. Bowser and Eggman make a last resort to stop their arch-enemies by punching them, which proves useless. The two villains begin to fight each other when Eggman rants over Mario and Sonic's success while Bowser tries to shut him up, causing the controls of the Egg Koopa to become erratic, hitting Sonic in the process. Suddenly, another lazer emerges from the wave, destroying most of the mech while Eggman attempts to fire a suicide lazer - only for it to be weakened due to the mech's destruction. As the Egg Koopa falls into the void, Bowser decides to accept defeat - but Eggman will do anything to crush his opponent. Mario successfully uses Chaos Control and restores his home world while Sonic is lost in his memories working with Mario. A sidetracked Sonic snaps back into reality and charges his Chaos Control, but his recollections gave Eggman enough time to return with the remains of the Egg Koopa and slams into Sonic, saying he will take Sonic with the old reality as he fires another suicide lazer which is powerful enough to hold back Sonic entirely. All hope is lost, until suddenly, another lazer emerges from the Genesis Wave and saves Sonic from being obliterated while reflecting the suicide lazer into the Egg Koopa - destroying it completely as Sonic finally manages to restore his world using Chaos Control. On an island in the pocket dimension, Mario and Sonic bid each other farewell while Mabe tells Sonic she will tell her Sonic about him. Sonic protests, saying he would be jealous, which Mabe laughs about, saying he probably would. Mario says to Sonic that he learned "a thing or two" from him, while Sonic says he also learned from Mario. The group bid each other farewell one more time as their realities were restored, engulfing everything in a bright light. Star Bit Crisis After the events of Super Mario x Sonic The Hedgehog, Wario simply called off any plans for Wario's Woods, Deeming them "Too Troublesome". Wario returned to Diamond Island, where he began making plans for more Microgames, He was about to make a trip to Dr. Crygor's Lab, but was distracted by a planetoid, He was about to shrug it off until he realized that Mario and Luigi were both standing on it. This made Wario extremely jealous, Prompting him to steal Orbulon's Oinker, which was parked nearby, in an attempt to raid the Ship. This would ultimately fail, as Wario had no idea how to pilot the Oinker, Making him fall onto the planetoid with no way to get down. Wario would walk to the top of this planetoid, where he was confronted by Mario, who asked him to join the team, which Wario would agree to, after hesitating for a moment. Mario would retrieve a Grand Star from a nearby planet, which Wario believed to be made of Gold, asking him to name a price for the Star. Mario would ignore this request, and the Star would transform the planetoid into a Starship in the shape of Mario's head. Wario would then accompany Team Mario to several Galaxies, including Sky Station, Yoshi Star Galaxy, and Spin-Dig Galaxy. After coming back from Sky Station, Wario would set up a Shop on the bill of Starship Mario called "Wario's Ware-io's", where he would sell several Power-ups, such as 1-Up Mushrooms, Rainbow Stars, and even a Power Star at one point (Which he was forced to give Mario for free). Trivia * Mario has stated that he and Wario were childhood friends, and that Wario's greed drove them to become rivals. * Wario switches from his Classic Outfit to his Biker Outfit whenever he leaves Mario's World, it is unknown how he does this. References # Many elements are from the Warioware series # Wario World # Wario's Woods Category:Super Mario characters Category:Humans